elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddgeir
|Base ID = }} Siddgeir is a Nord and the current Jarl of Falkreath, as well as the nephew of Dengeir of Stuhn, the former Jarl of Falkreath. Background At a certain moment, Siddgeir took over the position as Jarl and replaced his uncle Dengeir. According to Dengeir, this was a plot of the Imperial Legion because his nephew had a good relationship with the Legion. However, when asked as to why he did so, Siddgeir says that he took over because his uncle was too old and frail to rule as a Jarl. Personality Siddgeir can be seen as being lazy or unmotivated, as he usually lets his steward Nenya do his work for him. He suggests that the Dragonborn becomes a Jarl as well, since, according to him, Jarls are wealthy and powerful, but do not have to do anything at all. He may also appear to be condescending, showing a lack of regard towards the Dragonborn when spoken to. Interactions If the city is taken by the Stormcloaks, Dengeir of Stuhn takes over again as a Jarl. This seems to confirm the implication that Siddgeir taking over of leadership from his uncle was, in fact, a plot of the Imperial Legion, and Dengeir was perfectly fit to rule the Falkreath Hold. However, it could also mean that Ulfric knew that Dengeir would be the most loyal to his cause, and therefore reinstating him as Jarl would benefit him the most. Regardless of the truth of the manner, Siddgeir can then be found in the Blue Palace along with the expatriated Jarls and Stewards of other captured cities. Rare Gifts Siddgeir believes the Dragonborn should provide him with a proper tribute before he can hire them for work. Thus he requires the Dragonborn to obtain Black-Briar Mead for him. Diplomatic Immunity If the Dragonborn has befriended Siddgeir before this quest, he may be asked to cause a distraction so that the Dragonborn may infiltrate the embassy. Kill the Bandit Leader Siddgeir has been colluding with bandits in exchange for a cut of their raids. However, they have stopped giving him money. Consequently, he asks the Dragonborn to kill them. Any of the Jarls or their steward/stewardess can give these when asked for work. A Bounty Note will be given to the Dragonborn identifying the type and location of the bounty. Thane of Falkreath The Dragonborn can become a Thane of all the Holds in Skyrim. The standard formula for each hold is to complete a specific quest or objective for the Jarl and then help out a specific number of citizens within the hold (three in minor holds, five in major ones), either by doing quests, miscellaneous objectives, or helping out in some other way. Dialogue :How did you become a Jarl while so young? "My uncle Dengeir was Jarl until a short time ago. His old age and failing health caught up with him, and he stepped down. He now serves us honorably as Thane, and to the great benefit of the hold, I now serve as Jarl." :Does your inexperience make your job difficult? "Difficult? I am a Jarl. I eat the most succulent meat, drink the finest ale and hunt with the best hounds in the hold. Meanwhile, my very capable steward sees to the needs of the smallfolk and ensures that my hold runs smoothly. Being a Jarl could hardly be simpler. You should try it sometime." ;Rare Gifts "Yes? What is it that you want?" :You're the Jarl? I'm looking for work. "Work? I demand tribute before you can be considered for any real tasks. How about drink? None of that local piss. Real Black-Briar Mead, fresh from Riften." ::I'll bring it to you. "You better. I hate people who waste my time." ::I don't have time for that. "Then I don't have time for you." "Come and see me again sometime. I might have some use for you." After obtaining the mead: "Yes? What is it that you want?" :Here your Black-Briar Mead. "Now that's what I like to see. Someone who gets things done. Here. A little something for you." ;Kill the Bandit Leader "Good to see you. Finally someone useful is around." :Do you have any more work? "You've proven reliable. There's a group of bandits in my Hold that I... may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. Go and take care of it." ::It will be done. "Good." ::I can't do that right now. "Disappointing." :::Do you have any work you need done? "There's that group of bandits that need to be taught a lesson, remember? The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. Go and take care of it." "Execute every last bandit. Spare no one." If Siddgeir has sent a letter: I got your letter. I'm "Ah, it's you. Yes, well, now we'll see if the stories about you are true. There's a group of bandits in my Hold that I... may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. Go and take care of it." After defeating the bandits: "Yes? What is is that you want?" :I've killed the leader of Knifepoint Ridge. "Teach them to stop paying me. Here. You deserve a reward for your service. "'' ;Thane of Falkreath ''"Good to see you. Finally someone useful is around." :Is there anything else you need, my Jarl? "There is room in my court for a new Thane. It's an honorary title, mainly, but there are a few perks someone like you could make use of. However, I could only grant the title to someone who is known throughout my Hold. You help my people, and I'll make you my Thane." ::It would be an honor. "On your way, then." ::I don't have time for that. "Very well." After helping the people: "Yes? What is it that you want?" :I've helped your people. "Then by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Falkreath. Congratulations. '' I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now."'' ;Diplomatic Immunity "These Thalmor know how to treat a guest." :Some Jarls resent the Thalmor. How about you? "Yes, I know what you mean. Most Nords struggle to accept change. Those who fought the Thalmor in the Great War still see an enemy. But that war is over, and a new day has dawned. Besides, the Thalmor reward their friends richly. Anyone who doesn't take advantage of that is a stubborn fool." :Have you known Elenwen long? "I've known her long enough to appreciate her excellent taste in food and wine. And also long enough to respect her importance to Skyrim. She plays a vital role in rooting out the forbidden worship of Talos. As far as I'm concerned, those Talos-worshippers get what they deserve. All they do is cause problems for me and the other Jarls." ::I need your help with something. "Well... let's hear it." :::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes."I trust you don't presume on our friendship? I am a Jarl, after all. I wouldn't want to appear foolish in front of these people." ::::Never mind."I'll try to forget you ever asked." ::::You won't be the one to look foolish, I promise. (Persuade) :::::"Ah, I see. Very well, my friend. I'll do it." (Success) :::::"Mmm, sorry. I really can't risk it. I'm sure you can find someone else with a little less dignity." (Failure) Conversations ;Helvard Siddgeir: "Helvard! The guards are looking sloppy today. I want you to reduce their wages for the month." Helvard: "Sir, I will shape them up but with the war on it is unwise to reduce their wages any further." OR "We can't afford to lose any men if we wish to keep Falkreath protected." Siddgeir: "I would think a man of your military training would be able to do with less but so be it." ;Nenya Siddgeir: "Why have taxes not come in from Granite Hill, Nenya? We should send some guards down there." Nenya: "They are only a little late, Jarl. The trade routes are affected by the war, we should give them another day." Siddgeir: "Very well, but when their emissary arrives I want words with him." Quotes *''"Yes? What is it that you want?"'' *''"The Stormcloaks want freedom but don't understand its price."'' *''"There are opportunities everywhere. Why don't you go find them."'' *''"No time, I have business to conduct."'' *''"Stand aside. I don't need to speak to you."'' *''"Something you need, you miserable wretch?"'' — When exiled *''"A ruler is entitled to luxury, don't you think? The Thalmor understand that."'' —During "Diplomatic Immunity" *''"Why would anyone join the Stormcloaks? They have a fraction of the Empire's wealth and power."'' —During "Diplomatic Immunity" *''"If I had my way, I'd spend all my time at parties like this, and none of it dealing with the common rabble."'' —During "Diplomatic Immunity" Trivia *He wears the unique Refined Tunic. *He is one of two Jarls to have a Thane before the Dragonborn's arrival, the other being Elisif the Fair. *If he is present at the Thalmor Embassy party, Siddgeir compliments the Thalmor and their power and expresses how Talos worshippers deserved their deaths. He also states that it is foolish of most Nords to think that the Imperials are still enemies, saying ," a new day has dawned." *After the quest Season Unending, if the Dragonborn sides with the Empire, Siddgeir will regain his throne as Jarl of Falkreath. Dengeir will be moved to Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. *He will allow the Dragonborn to purchase the property Lakeview Manor if is installed and if the Dragonborn kills the bandit leader mentioned above for him. *Vighar, the Vampire Lord, is also his ancestor. *If his housecarl Helvard is killed as a part of a Dark Brotherhood quest, he will not offer Lakeview Manor to the Dragonborn for purchase, even if he or she is Thane, because he dislikes the Dragonborn. **If Helvard is killed (for the DB questline) without witnesses (no bounty incurred), then Siddgeir told that the bandits were killed, he will allow property to be bought in Falkreath. **If Helvard is killed, he can sometimes greet the Dragonborn by saying, "Something you need, you miserable wretch?" **Using console commands, it is possible to manually set Siddgeir's disposition to ally using Player.SetRelationshipRank 00019822 3, allowing the Hearthfire land to be purchased from his steward. **Another option is to use any level Calm spell, temporarily raising his disposition high to accept the Quests. *It is possible to receive the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath after he has already given the Dragonborn the quest to kill the bandit leader. In that case, if the Jarl is visited again, there is a new dialogue option to tell him that his letter was received, but he will say that the Dragonborn still needs to kill the bandits. No new quest will be given, so it is possible to forget which "Kill the Leader" quest was for him (since miscellaneous quests have no additional information in the quest log). *In the removed Battle for Falkreath mission, it has unused dialogue mentioning Thadgeir is Siddgeir's father by Siddgeir surrendering and Thadgeir saying he is disappointed in his son. Bugs * Due to a potential problem in receiving the prerequisite jobs required to become Thane of Falkreath, it may be advisable for the player not to receive any of the "Rare Gifts" quests before becoming Thane of Falkreath. *He may not show up in the Blue Palace after taking Falkreath for the Stormcloaks. He will not show up at the Jarl's Longhouse either. *If you take the Dark Brotherhood quest to kill Helvard before talking to Jarl Siddgeir and getting the quest to kill the Bandit Leader for him in Embershard Mine he will no longer give this quest to you. This is due to the fact that killing Helvard causes him to have a negative affinity towards you. This also effects any other quest relating to Jarl Siddgeir preventing you from getting the quests to help the people of (Falkreath) and becoming thane. The only known fixes are through setting a positive affinity through console commands or mods (Pc/xbox1) that do the same. Appearances * cs:Siddgeir de:Jarl Siddgeir es:Siddgeir fr:Siddgeir it:Jarl Siddgeir pl:Siddgeir ru:Сиддгейр Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls